


The Beach Episode

by Iwritestuffsometimes (IHappenToBeAFangirl)



Series: Baddest Of Them All [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Horror does that, In the good way i promise, M/M, Multi, Relaxing, Snuggling, hurried in sand, lots of snuggling, slight uncorrupted Nightmare but only because he hates being covered in sand, you know that thing where people throw you into the water?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHappenToBeAFangirl/pseuds/Iwritestuffsometimes
Summary: Lust and his datemates take a beach vacation. That's it, that's the fic.





	The Beach Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the suggestion, but thanks to Snowfilledheart for this particular suggestion! It was fun writing a little bit of fluff.

Lust had to admit… this was a great idea. Normally, being in the sun aggrevated his condition. But while the sun was out, there was a pleasant breeze, and the water was cool enough to be comfortable. All in all, a perfect day at the beach. Lust happily sank into the water, watching as Cross and Killer tried- and failed- to convince Nightmare to let them bury him in sand. 

This whole thing was actually Dust's idea. They all had been a little stressed lately, and probably need a small break from… everything, really. And by complete chance, he had found an empty au which included this beach.

Needless to say, everyone thought that taking a beach day was a very good idea. 

So here they were, Lust relaxing in the water, Dust and Error were splashing around, and Cross and Killer got permission to bury Nightmare, but only up to his ankles. 

Lust snorted. He happily nestled in the sand, lovingly watching his datemates. He didn't notice the shadow looking over him until it was too late, and yelped when Horror dumped a bucket of water on top of him. 

“Horror!” he tried to at least pretend he was outraged, but failed miserably. Lust was just laughing too much. 

“Sorry. I got bored.” Horror was laughing too. “I couldn't resist. You made it too easy.” 

He sat down and Lust splashed him in revenge. “Evil. Terrible. Scourge of the earth.” he deadpanned. 

“And hungry. You forgot that.” Horror gently poked him. Lust grimaced. 

“Well we can't have that, wait here.” Lust declared, getting up and marching over to the food bag and pulling out a couple of hotdogs and marched back, sitting on Horror's lap in the water. “Say 'ah’.” 

Horror obediently let Lust feed him. Lust was all too happy to shamelessly make airplane noises as he fed his tall datemate, sitting in his lap. 

And if Lust found himself snuggling into him, that was nobody else's problem, now was it. Horror purred- a deep purr, more of a comforting rumble, really, he did that a lot when he was just fed- and nuzzled his face into Lust's neck. 

“Better, mi fragolina?” Lust asked, nuzzling back. 

“Yeah… almost makes me feel bad about distracting you so I could throw you in the ocean.” Horror sighed. Before Lust had anytime to process that, he was flying through the air and landed in the delightfully cold water. 

He gasped. “Horror! Babe, you know that the only dick moves I like are in the bedroom!” Lust said indignantly. 

Cross cackled, nearly falling over into Killer. Even Nightmare was laughing, and Dust was snickering. Lust waded his way over as quickly as he could to splash Horror. 

“Meanie.” he said, but he was grinning. “You owe me.” 

“Yeah that's fair. What do I owe you?” Horror asked. 

“A dinner. And a nice one.” Lust purred. “And also a hug, so you get to suffer being a little wet too.” 

His datemate laughed and scooped him up again in a bear hug. “I agree to the terms of your surrender.” 

“Wh- hey, I didn't surrender!” Lust defended. 

“Yeah you did.” Horror was a terrible beast, all nuzzling and purring. Lust had no choice but to snuggle back. 

"Okay, fine." he huffed. Or tried to. "You win this time. You're evil." 

Horror just laughed and sat down in the sand and was immediately joined by Dust and Cross for snuggle time. 

Lust couldn't help but just sit back and relax. Might as well enjoy the beach day, after all.   
\---

They had to leave at sunset. By then, everyone was too exhausted to complain about having to leave and no one wanted Nightmare to get too grumpy about being covered in sand for too much longer. Besides, they had stayed just about all day, so there wasn't much to complain about. They all went the entire day without having to fight the so called Light Sanses or whatever. 

So they all dragged themselves into the living room area and plopped down, not wanting to get up. Lust was sandwiched in between Cross and Killer, both of whom had stopped bickering and just snuggled. 

"We should go change." Lust yawned, nuzzling into Killers shoulder. Cross snaked his arms around his waist, grunting. 

"Too faaar." he whined,shoving his face into the crook of Lust's neck, tilting them all down further. 

"Agreed." Killer yawned as well, setting of a chain of Dust, then Error, then Nightmare, then Horror and finally Cross. 

"Showers in the morning." Nightmare said, and Lust was started to see the black good melt away, showing the uncorrupted version. "Shut up. I hate sleeping in sand." 

Error laid his head on Dust's shoulder. "Talk later, sleep now." the destroyer complained. 

Horror snored. He had already passed out, almost the second they got home. 

"... Does anyone have a sharpie?" Lust whispered. 

Cross pulled one out, and they all smirked. 

Once that was done, they all snuggled together again. Cross was out like a light this time, clinging to Lust like a teddy bear, shoving his face in Lust's neck once more. Dust snuggled up to his other side, snoring lightly too, killing cradled in his lap. 

Lust had never been happier to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Snowfilledheart for the beach day suggestion. As you can see, the group had a blast.


End file.
